A display device such as a monitor has a structure in which a display monitor such as a liquid crystal panel, a chassis formed of a sheet-metal provided on the rear surface thereof, and a control board that performs drive control and the like of the display monitor are stacked.
As shown in FIG. 6A and FIG. 6B, wiring lines 1 connected to an electric circuit on the control board via a connector, are positioned and fixed to a chassis 2 by a member referred to as clamper 3.
The clamper 3 has a portal shape, and includes leg portions 3a respectively fitted in an insertion hole 4 formed in the chassis 2, on the opposite ends thereof. An engagement protrusion 5 is provided on the leg portion 3a, and the engagement protrusion 5 engages with the periphery of the insertion hole 4 on the rear surface side of the chassis 2, thereby preventing the leg portion 3a from coming out from the insertion hole 4.
However, as shown by the two-dot chain line in FIG. 6B, when the number of wiring lines 1 fixed by one clamper 3 is large, a bar-like holding member 6 of the clamper 3 may deform in a direction away from the surface of the chassis 2, which hinders downsizing and thickness reduction of the display device required all the time.
On the other hand, in a wiring line positioning member described in Patent Document 1, it has been proposed that the positioning and holding of wiring lines is performed without using a clamper, by providing a groove or a gap in a substrate and passing the wiring lines through it.